


Soulmark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brothers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Barney's soulmark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmark

Edith and Barney were having breakfast when Clint came bounding in.

"Mama, look." said Clint.

Edith and Barney looked at what Clint was pointing and gasped.

It was a soul mark.

It was on Clint's right shoulder.

And Clint was only 5 years old.

The mark was a red star.

And underneath it was the name.

Bucky Barnes. 

"Clint, sweetie, do you know what it is?" asked Edith.

Clint shook his head.

"Clint, its the mark of your soulmate. It is a soul mark." said Barney.

"Like the one you got last year?" asked Clint.

"Yup." said Barney.

He showed Clint his soul mark, which was on his left calf. It was a pen.

And Barney's soulmates name was Laura Martin.

Both Clint and Barney went to play.

So Edith had some time to think about Clint's soulmate.

Of course she knew who Bucky Barnes was.

The question is, why does Clint have a soul mark, when his soul mate has been dead for years.

Edith sighed.

The mysteries of soul marks and soulmates.


End file.
